Hostage
by SparksJSH
Summary: This is unrelated to my story Point of Hope. The Cliffhangers embark on an overnight quest unaware of the danger that awaits them.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fox Family owns the characters involved with Higher Ground. I'm just using them for entertainment and not for the purpose of making money.

Hostages

By SparksJSH

" I can't wait to get Thompson to the federal lock-up." U.S. Marshall Johnson told his partner as the official government car wove around the mountainous roads. Of all his duties as a Marshall the one he hated the most was transferring dangerous criminals between prisons. There was too much a risk factor for something to go wrong.

"I agree. But at least this is beautiful country." Marshall Andrews twisted in his seat to look back at the prisoner in the back seat. The large rough man just glared back at him. "Enjoy it while you can, Thompson. This will be the last time you ever see anything beautiful."

"I ain't dead yet. No jail is gonna hold me. I'm getting out and the first thing I'm going to do is get me a woman. She don't even have to be pretty. Speaking of which, where's your momma live, Marshall? She'll do to start with."

Andrews started to reach back to strike the prisoner but Johnson stopped him. "He's just trying to get your goat. Calm down, Andrews. Thompson's days of raping and murdering women is over. The next date he ever goes on will be to the gas chamber."

"JOHNSON, LOOK OUT!" Andrews screamed as he saw the large tree blocking the road. But the warning came too late, Johnson had no time to react before the brown sedan crashed into the tree. Johnson's last thought before darkness and pain closed over him was of what he hated most about his job. _There's too much a risk factor for things to go wrong._

******

"Okay, guys, let's head out." Sophie Becker announced at the Cliffhangers gathered up their backpacks. There were the usual groans but Sophie ignored them with a smile. She looked at Peter, who had come to see them off. "We'll see you tomorrow night at the latest."

Peter Scarbrow nodded but let his gaze settle on Shelby Merrick. The blonde teen was slightly apart from the rest of the group. She was wearing the same petulant scowl that had been her constant companion for over a week now. He wished he knew what was going on in her troubled head. Not even Scott had been able to get through to her. Finding out what was wrong was the main purpose of this overnight quest but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Be careful." Peter urged, turning his attention back to Sophie. He lowered his voice so no one but Sophie could hear him. "I hope you can get through to her."

Sophie nodded. "I just hope we all make it back in one piece. If she realizes this whole adventure is an attempt to get inside her head, she's not going to be happy. Regardless, I don't see her making a moment of this trip easy on any of us."

Peter frowned. "I'll talk to her. Go ahead and start off with the others. She'll catch up soon." 

Shelby wasn't surprised when Peter held her back. She knew she'd been pushing things with her attitude this week. It scared her just a little to realize she didn't care. As long as everyone left her alone and didn't pressure her into talking, things would be fine. "What is it, Peter?"

"I know something has you upset. I wish you felt comfortable enough to talk to Sophie or me about it. You can trust us, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Butt out, Peter, you and Sophie can't fix everything. It's better if you don't even try. Now if you don't mind I need to join the others where we can just get this overnighter over with."

Shelby started to walk off but Peter stopped her. "Shel, we won't force you to talk about what's bothering you. You know that. But the eight of you are going to have to depend on each other out there. Please don't make things harder than they have to be."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Peter. Can I go now?"

For a moment, Peter said nothing, instead just looking at the troubled teen with a fixed concerned stare. Soon they would have to press her about what was bothering her no matter how she felt about it. She was hurting herself just as much as she was hurting everyone else with her current attitude. Finally he nodded. "Go on. We'll talk when you get back."

Peter shook his head as she got farther and farther away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Sophie. Shelby hadn't shown this side of herself in a long time but he remembered it well. It was going to be a long twenty-four hours for them all. He was almost ashamed to admit that he was a little glad that he wasn't going with them.

*****

Two hours later, Sophie was starting to regret suggesting the quest. A light rain had started to fall, soaking them all in no time. That had made Juliette complain even more than usual. David had taken to making sarcastic remarks toward her that had cause trouble between him and Auggie.

"David, leave Juliette alone." Sophie warned in a voice just an edge sharper than usual.

David grinned and immediately turned his sarcastic wit loose on Shelby. Sophie groaned. What a worse choice to make. On a good day, Shelby didn't tolerate David well. The two were like oil and water. In the blonde's current mood there was no telling what sort of reaction she would have. She was just about to intervene when Shelby shoved David down a small slope. Fire flashed in the teen's eyes. Scott grabbed her as Shelby started to follow David down the slope. 

Sophie stepped between Shelby and David. "Shelby, chill out. Scott, walk her ahead a little ways until she calms down. Ezra, you and Daisy help David back up here. We need to make sure he isn't hurt."

The teens did as they were told. By the time Scott and Shelby had walked ten feet, she had pulled her arm free. "Quit hovering, Scott. I'm not going to hurt him, not right now at least. He'd better watch that big mouth or someone is going to shut him up permanently though."

Scott shook his head. "Shel, David is just being David. Why are you letting him get to you like this?"

Shelby shook her blonde hair, her eyes filling with tears. She turned away so Scott wouldn't see them. "He can be such a jerk."

Scott nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him. He wrapped his arms around her despite the fact that her backpack made it impossible for him to get as close as he would like to. "Yeah, but forget about him. You know, I was thinking, Shel; Sophie has got to sleep sometimes. We could slip off together tonight for a little while. We haven't had much of a chance to be alone lately. I've missed you."

Shelby shrugged out of his embrace. She turned to face him, her expression full of annoyance. "Did you ever think there may be a reason for that, Scott? Maybe I don't want to spend time with you."

Scott stared at her in shock. "What are you saying? Come on, Shel; whatever's bothering you, I want to help. I care about you too much to see you hurting like this."

'That's just great, Scott. Scott Barringer to the rescue, huh? Well there's only one problem with that. I don't want your help. Don't waste your time caring about me because I don't care about you."

Without another word, she rejoined the others. Scott just stood there watching her. What had just happened? Where had he gone wrong? He wished he knew what had Shelby in such a rotten mood lately. She was making it so hard to be around her. He hated to admit it but for as much as he loved her, right now, he didn't think he could stand being around her.

*****

Curtis, the sheriff for Agnes surveyed the damage to the U.S. Marshall vehicle. Ambulances and fire crews were hard at work trying to free the trapped officers inside. Their attempts were for recovery rather than rescue, he could tell from where he was standing. There was no way they'd survived the crash.

Curtis shook his head. The downed tree had been reported a couple of hours ago but no one had had time to go out and remove it. But it was in a place that it could be seen in enough time to stop before hitting it, especially in the broad daylight. How could they have not seen the tree before it was too late? He wasn't looking forward to putting in the call to the Marshall's office to report the accident.

"Curtis?" Hank left the rescue effort and joined the sheriff at the Bronco. "I think we have a problem."

Curtis frowned. Two U.S. Marshalls were dead; of course they had a problem. "What is it?"

"The back window was busted out – from the inside. We found blood on the back seat."

Curtis looked back at the vehicle. There was no reason why the back glass should have been busted during the wreck. It would have had to happen after the accident. Which meant…

"Sir, you may want to call and find out who they were transporting. It looks like we may have an escaped convict loose in the woods."

*****

"Okay, guys, we'll stop here for lunch." Sophie declared to the relief of the Cliffhangers. Fortunately, the rain had stopped about ten minutes ago but that was the only break the counselor had gotten on the trip. David had not made any more comments to Shelby – he was apparently worried about being pushed over a cliff – but he was still making life miserable for everyone else. And then there was Shelby.

Sophie, without being too obvious, observed the teenager. Nobody had been spared Shelby's sharp bite. Even Scott had started to distance himself from her, though he still looked worried. Sophie toyed with the idea of radioing Peter to come pick Shelby up. It was obvious the girl was determined to make the trip hard on everyone. But Sophie refrained. She'd known this trip was not going to be a picnic from the start. After all, the main reason for the trip at all was to try to get Shelby to open up.

Shelby dropped her pack next to a log. She was glad for the break. If she didn't get away from everyone else for just a few minutes, she was going to scream. Without a word to any of them, she started into the woods. Sophie saw her and frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Don't get all bent out of shape. Geesh."  
  
"Let her go, Sophie." Juliette urged. "At least we can eat in peace?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Why bother to eat anything at all, Queenie? You'll just barf it up afterward. Save yourself some trouble."

Sophie sighed. She reminded herself for the thousandth time that as difficult as Shelby could be, this was unusual even for her. Something was bothering the girl and it was her duty to find out what. 

"Go talk to her, Sophie." Scott pleaded. He hated seeing her like this.

Sophie patted his arm. "Okay. Guys, stay here and eat your lunch. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She found Shelby squatting next to the river, tossing stairs across the water. Sophie knelt beside her. To her surprise, Shelby was crying. Sophie touched the smaller girl's arm but Shelby pulled away.

"Leave me alone, Sophie."

Sophie shook her head. "I don't think so. Something's eating away at you; has been for over a week now. You are making everyone miserable but I think you are the most miserable of all. Talk to me, Shelby. You know you can trust me."

Shelby snorted. "I can't trust anyone."

Sophie was surprised by the vehemence in the younger girl's voice. Sophie frowned. "When have Peter or I ever given you a reason not to trust us?"

"Never." Shelby grudgingly admitted but then she looked at Sophie, a hard look in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean you want. Everyone does eventually. If you trust people or let them get too close to you, it's just giving them permission to hurt you. Well, I'm not going to let anyone hurt me ever again."

Sophie was grateful that Shelby was starting to open up a little but she was confused and a little alarmed by what she was hearing. "Shelby, honey, are you saying someone's hurt you since you've been here? If so, please, tell me. Mt. Horizon is supposed to be a safe place for you and all the students. Peter and I won't stand by and let someone hurt you – not if we can help it."

Sophie held her breath, waiting for Shelby's reaction. Shelby lowered her head and gave it a brief shake. Sophie thought back to all that had happened right before Shelby had started acting odd. Suddenly she remembered Shelby getting a letter from home. It had been right after that that her mood had completely changed. Taking a chance, Sophie tentatively touched Shelby's shoulder. "Shel, did you get bad news from home?"

To Sophie's surprise, Shelby began to sob. Her heart going out to the girl, Sophie wrapped her arms around the younger girl and simply held her as she cried. As if a dam had broke, Shelby held Sophie tightly as her whole body shook with gut-wrenching sobs. It was about ten minutes before she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"What happened, honey?" Sophie gently probed.

"My grandfather died. Apparently he had a heart attack. It was massive and did so much damage he died in the hospital two days later. He's the only one in my family who's ever made me feel special or beautiful."

Sophie tried to will back her own tears. "I'm so sorry, Shelby. That must have been really hard news to receive, especially in a letter. I wish you would have said something as soon as you got the letter. Peter and I would have done everything we could to make arrangements so that you could attend the funeral."

Shelby shook her head and laughed bitterly. "It wouldn't have done any good. He was dead and buried two weeks before my mom ever even thought about writing and telling me. I guess I wasn't wanted at the funeral."

At that moment, Sophie wanted to hurt Shelby's mother. How could the woman not tell Shelby immediately? Didn't the woman know Shelby would want to be there, to pay her last respects with the rest of the family? No wonder Shelby had been in such a lousy mood. Before she could say anything to comfort the teenager, they both heard a rustling in the woods near them.

Anger flashed in Shelby's eyes. "If that's David, I'm going to kill him!" Without another word, Shelby took off in the direction of the sound.

"Shelby!" Sophie tried to stop her but was too late. She followed behind, ready to protect David and then give him a piece of her mind. Her blood ran cold when she suddenly heard Shelby cry out in pain.

To her horror as she came around a tree a wild looking man wearing a prison uniform was holding Shelby by the waist. A viscous red mark was appearing on the frightened teen's left cheek. When the man saw Sophie, he grinned and pointed a gun at her. Before either Shelby or Sophie could say a word the gun went off and Sophie crumpled to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fox Family owns them and I do not. I am not making any money off this story.

****

Hostage 

Part Two

By SparksJSH

Curtis hung up the phone, a look of revulsion and disgust on his face. Hank, on the other side of the desk, knew the news couldn't be good. "What did you find out?"

"Let me put it this way; we've got trouble. Marshals Andrews and Johnson, the two men killed in the crash were indeed transporting a criminal at the time of the accident. Not just any criminal but Jake Thompson. You remember that name from about year ago?"

Hank did remember that name. His stomach turned over in disgust. The news had only told a portion of the crimes the man was responsible for, but even they knew that the majority of the information was too horrendous to report. Only the police wire had told the full story. "Jake Thompson is out there in those woods?"

Curtis nodded. "I'm afraid so. We'll have reinforcements here within the hour to begin a full-scale manhunt. Until then, they said for us to do what we can. They also warned us to be careful. He's extremely dangerous."

"Sir, shouldn't we call Mt. Horizon and warn them? I would hate to think what a man like Thompson could do if he made it there." Hank was glad for the first time since she left last week that Kat was out of town visiting colleges with her parents.

"I'm going to call Peter now. I want you to take a couple of guys up there and make sure the school is secure. I don't want to even think about what would happen if Thompson took those kids hostage."

Hank nodded. "I'm on my way."

Curtis picked up the phone. As much as he knew he had to warn Peter, he didn't want to make this call. With a sigh, he dialed the familiar number. It rang two times before it was answered.

__

"Mt. Horizon." Peter answered in a polite clipped tone.

"Peter, Curtis here. We've got a problem. I have some men on their way up to the school. Before they get there though, I need you to round up everyone and get them into a secure area like the lodge. Don't let anyone out of your sight."

"What's going on Curtis?"

Curtis sighed. "There was a MVC on Hwy. 7 near the school. Two U.S. Marshals were killed and the prisoner they were transporting escaped. He's in the woods somewhere near you."

Peter swore. "Tell me you are joking, Curtis."

"I wish I were. Don't worry, Peter; I think you will all be safe in the lodge."

"Curtis, Sophie and the Cliffhangers aren't here. They left several hours ago for an overnight quest."

This time it was Curtis who swore. "Now tell me you are joking, Peter. Do what you can; I'm coming up there as well. We need to find Sophie and the kids and make sure they are okay."

Peter was silent for half a second. "Curtis, how dangerous a criminal are we talking about? What did he do?"

"I'd rather not get into that on the phone, Peter. I'll explain everything I know when I get there. But Peter?"

"Yeah, Curtis?"

"I'd say a prayer if I were you."

*****

Shelby screamed as Sophie hit the ground. The man holding her turned the gun on her. "Shut up little girl or I'll shoot you next."

Sophie groaned and clutched her bleeding shoulder. Looking at Shelby and their assailant, she frowned. "Do as he says, Shelby."

"SHELBY?! SOPHIE?!" Scott called as he approached the area.

Shelby's eyes widened as the man's grip tightened. She looked at Sophie afraid of what would happen if Scott found them. All of the others were probably trying to find out what had caused the shots.

"How many of you is there?" Thompson growled. Shelby was too frightened to answer until he shook her hard enough to rattle her teeth. "Answer me or I'll shoot the next person who comes into view."

"Eight." Shelby's voice was just audible enough to satisfy her captor.

"Shel? Sophie?" Scott ran into the area. He drew up short when he saw Shelby's predicament. Then he noticed Sophie. "My God, are you okay?"

"I'll live, Scott. Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful. I'd hate to fill you or the pretty girl with holes." Thompson warned. 

"What do you want?" Scott slowly knelt down beside Sophie.

"My freedom. Perhaps this girl. Not much."

"Yo meat! Did you find them?' Auggie joined them. He froze when he saw the gun. 

Thompson shook his head. "We're halfway there. You two help her up. We're going to join your friends."

*****

Peter stared at Curtis in disbelief. "So this guy raped and murdered over twenty women before he was captured?"

Curtis nodded. "He also killed two federal agents investigating the case. That's why he was being transferred to the federal prison."

Peter ran his hand though his hair. "And he's out there in the same woods as seven of my students and their counselor."

Curtis nodded once again. "Peter, we need to get Sophie and those kids back here. From what the Marshall's office told me I don't think he'd hesitate to kill the guys but I'm more afraid of what he'd do to the girls if he finds them."

"Sophie has a radio. I just hope she has it turned on."

*****

"Sophie, please stay awake." Juliette pressed a gauze pad against the wound on Sophie's shoulder. She avoided looking across the fire to where the man with the gun was standing guard over them. So instead she concentrated on tending to Sophie.

The bullet had lodged itself in Sophie's left shoulder. While the wound was not life threatening by itself, Juliette was worried about the blood loss and shock. Already the blonde counselor had briefly lost consciousness twice. Juliette was afraid if Sophie completely lost consciousness; she may never wake up again.

Sophie groaned. "Sorry, Juliette. Is everyone okay?"

Juliette glanced over to where the boys were tied to a tree. They weren't happy but at least so far the four hadn't been hurt. Daisy was sitting next to Shelby on the ground. Shelby had a bruise forming on her cheek but that was it. Juliette forced a smile. "We're fine, Sophie."

"SHUT UP!" Jake Thompson warned. "So all of you are from a school? I ain't never heard of no school that takes kids hiking in the woods in the middle of the week."

Shelby rolled her eyes; her fear coupled with her already bad mood made her especially belligerent. "Sounds to me like you've never heard of school, period."

In half a second, Jake launched himself on to Shelby, knocking her backward. He backhanded her across the mouth and then shoved the gun brutally against her temple. "Shut up little girl. I could kill ya as easily as looking at ya. You wouldn't even be the first one I done it to."

Though she was inwardly shaking, Shelby refused to let him see she was scared. She stared at Thompson in defiance. For a moment their eyes were locked together in almost a duel for control.

"Leave her alone!" Scott ordered from his spot tied to the tree. With a grin, Thompson turned and fired a shot directly over the boys' heads. Bark from where the bullet lodged in the tree showered the boys. The warning silenced Scott.

Thompson turned his attention back to Shelby. With a wolfish grin, he caressed her cheek with the barrel of the gun. "I wouldn't want to kill you though until I had my fun. You know how long it's been since I been with a girl? I bet a sweet little thing like you would taste mighty good."

Shelby's stomach turned and threatened to dislodge its contents when he leaned close and licked her bruised cheek. She closed her eyes as he nibbled at her ear and then began to whisper in brutally graphic detail what he'd like to do to her. A single tear fell down her cheek. 

__

"Peter to Sophie. Do you read me?"

Thompson sat up, pulling Shelby to a sitting position. "Who's there? Where is that coming from?"

"It's the radio." Juliette was too scared to either lie or ignore him. "It's in Sophie's backpack. If we don't answer him, he's going to know something's wrong."

Of course if Sophie answered in her condition, he would definitely know something was wrong by the sound of her voice. Thompson seemed to realize that because he pointed to Daisy. "You answer it. Convince him that nothing is wrong or…" He pulled Shelby close and shoved the gun in her ribs. "I kill her first."

Daisy nervously retrieved the radio and took a deep breath before pushing the transmit button. "Go ahead, Peter."

"_Where's Sophie?_"

Daisy thought fast. If she said anything that would obviously clue Peter in, Thompson would kill Shelby but she had to try something. Maybe there was a way to make Peter realize that all was not right without Thompson realizing what she was doing. "She's tied up right now. She caught Shelby and David making out again. She's giving them one of her famous 'no inappropriate touching' speeches. They've heard it so many times I don't know if it will do any good but you know Sophie."

David laughed at the idea of him being caught making out with Shelby until he caught the glare Scott was giving him. Shelby didn't react at all. That scared Daisy more than anything. She must be really traumatized. Any other time, Shelby would be looking daggers at her for even suggesting that she and David had been together. Daisy hoped Peter caught on.

"_Sound's like business as usual. Tell her I checked in and that I'll talk to her when you guys get back tomorrow. Peter out."_

Daisy's heart fell. Hadn't he caught on? Wasn't he going to come charging to their rescue? When was this nightmare going to end?"

"Smart girl." Thompson shoved Shelby away. "Now give me the radio. I don't want any of you getting any ideas about calling for help."

Daisy reluctantly handed him the radio. On her way back she stopped where Shelby was lying on the ground. Reaching her hand out she helped Shelby to sit up. Daisy was worried. Shelby's eyes never left Thompson as if she were afraid he would attack her again at any second. 

"You okay?" Daisy whispered.

Shelby didn't reply. She didn't even bother to wipe the bead of blood that had formed at the corner of her mouth where she'd been slapped. Daisy touched her shoulder. "Shel?"

"What part of shut up do you not understand?" Thompson suddenly appeared right in Daisy's face. Her eyes got wide. For a moment Daisy thought he was going to hit her as well. Then he laughed. "The fear. That's what I like to see. Fear turns me on. Just wait until I kill the guys and I take you four ladies with me. I'll teach you whole new levels of fear."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fox Family = Higher Ground characters; Me = nothing.

Hostage 

Part Three

By: SparksJSH

"He's got them." Peter locked eyes with Curtis.

The sheriff frowned. "How do you know? Daisy sounded fine."

"It's what she said that clued me in; not how she said it. You heard her Curtis. She said that Shelby and David were caught making out."

Curtis nodded. "Peter, you and I both know your kids are not angels. It is not beyond the realm of reality to believe they were caught making out."

"Curtis, Shelby can't stand David. She'd rather spend all day climbing The Wall than even pretend to be interested in him. No, Daisy was telling me there was a problem in a way that only Daisy could or would. Thompson has them; I'm sure of it."

Curtis swore. "Do you know where Sophie was taking them? We need to get there."

Peter sighed. "Not really. Knowing Sophie though, I could probably narrow the choices down to two or three. She has some favorite places that she tends to gravitate toward more than others."

"Show me on the map and I'll get men up there looking."

"I'm coming with you."

Curtis shook his head. "No way, Peter. Thompson is dangerous. I can't put you at risk."

Peter frowned. "Curtis, Sophie and the kids are out there, in danger. I can't just stand by and do nothing when they are going through who knows what. How could you even ask me to do that?"

"Peter, I don't know what we'll find when we do find them. There's no telling what he will do to them; what he may have already done to them, especially the girls."

"All the more reason for me to be there."

Curtis could see that he wasn't going to change Peter's mind so at last he nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

As they started out, Peter said a silent prayer that everyone was okay and that they'd get to them before anything happened to them. He had a bad feeling that they weren't going to be that lucky though.

*****

Juliette blinked back tears. Sophie was unconscious. Shelby was still locked away in her own private Hell. Even Daisy looked more frightened than Juliette had ever seen her. The boys looked as helpless as she felt, especially Scott. She wished, not for the first time since this nightmare began, that Auggie wasn't tied up. She could really use his strong comforting arms around her right then. 

She took a deep breath. "Sir, please, Sophie needs a doctor. If you let us go, we won't say anything about you."

Thompson laughed. "If you're dead you can't talk either. Besides I have plans for you. It won't take long for the local authorities to find out I'm up here somewhere. They may know already. Right now I have eight hostages. I think I'm safer with you here with me."

"What makes you think people care what happens to us?" Scott taunted him from his place tied to a tree. "Mt. Horizon isn't just your everyday school. It's for emotionally troubled kids. We're here because we all screwed up somehow. If they really want you, they aren't going to stop just because we're here."

Thompson shook his head. "That's too bad. I thought killing you might be fun torture but it sounds like life is torture enough for most of you. Maybe you'll finally catch a break. Maybe I won't kill you when I leave. I'll just have my fun with the ladies and get away before anyone even knows something's happened to ya. If no one accidentally stumbles on this spot I won't have to kill ya."

"What if we are found?" Daisy asked. She still couldn't believe Peter hadn't caught on to her hint. She had to hold on to the hope that he was nearby, ready to rescue them.

"Pity for you if they do. I'm a dead man walking. If they get me to that prison, all that's waiting for me there is the gas chamber. I don't want to die but if they find me here I'm a dead man either way. I figure I'll take as many people with me as I can when I go. You eight will be my shields and my targets."

Daisy looked away. She may not have to worry about Shelby getting her later for her comment about her making out with David. They were all going to die before then.

Ezra shifted uncomfortable. "Um, sir, I'm sort of allergic to dying. Can we rethink this plan?"

Thompson laughed. "You just better hope the local yokels don't stumble onto this place before I'm ready to leave in the morning then. Otherwise, you are going to have a major allergic reaction."

"They know where you are." Everyone stared at Shelby in shock. Why was she telling him that? "Daisy clued Peter in on the radio. He'll tell the cops where Sophie was taking us. They'll be here any minute now to take you down."

"WHAT?!"

*****

"They're not here." Curtis frowned. 

Peter threw a rock down the path they'd just left. "I was sure this was the most likely spot for Sophie to take the kids."

"Don't beat yourself up, Peter. We'll try the other spot. Hopefully, they are there and…" He trailed off. There was no sense upsetting Peter anymore than he had to.

"And what? That they are in one piece? I hate this, Curtis. The school prides itself – I pride myself – on the fact that the kids are safe here. No matter what happened in their past, they don't have to worry about being hurt while at Mt. Horizon. Then this happens."

"This isn't your fault. Come on, Peter, don't blame yourself. It's not fair and it certainly doesn't help the kids or Sophie. They'll be fine no matter what Thompson does because you'll make sure they are."

Finally Peter nodded. "Okay, let's go find them."

"Good man."

*****

Shelby stood but she was afraid her legs were so shaky they wouldn't hold her. She knew the others were looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat she wasn't sure they weren't right. "Peter is going to have the police up here in no time."

Thompson shoved Shelby roughly aside and jerked Daisy to her feet. "You little witch. I oughta kill you right now."

"Shoot her and they'll get here even quicker." Shelby warned. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she continued. "Why make this your death sentence when you could get clean away before they get here? I can help you get away." 

Releasing Daisy, Thompson looked back at Shelby. "Why would you help me?"

Shelby forced a smile even though her stomach was twisting into knots. "Maybe because I'm tired of being a prisoner too. This could be my chance to get away as well." Shelby moved seductively closer, ignoring the looks the others were giving her. "Or maybe I like the things you whispered you wanted to do to me."

"Shelby, don't!" Scott's voice was thick with emotion.

Shelby continued as if he hadn't said anything. "Either way, you get away alive. What do you say?"

Thompson kissed Shelby roughly. It was all Shelby could do not to spit in his face. "So, you're gonna help me escape. How?"

"When I first came to Mt. Horizon. I ran away. I found a spot where nobody could find me. I stayed away for two whole days and never saw anybody. If I hadn't ran out of food I would have never came back. But nobody knows where that spot is and we have plenty of food. We can take the food and go there. We'll have enough to last us until they stop looking."

Thompson smiled. "Yeah, we'll do that. I'll kill the guys and the five of us will go."

"NO!" Shelby shouted. Thompson gave her a hard look. She bit her lip. "Like I said, you fire that gun and you can forget getting away. Why would you want all five of us anyway? I can guarantee you I'm more than enough for you to handle. Besides, Sophie is bleeding; she'd leave a trail the whole way. Do you really want to listen to Juliette complain the whole time? Trust me she will. And as for Daisy, she's ratted you out once; she'll find another way if we take her. Why take the chance? Leave them all here and let's go before the cops get here."

"I like the way you think. Put all the food in one bag. Do it quick."

With shaky hands Shelby did as she was ordered. She tried not to think about what he would do to her once they were away. Instead she reminded herself that he couldn't do anything to her that she hadn't already experienced. Finally she straightened up and slung the backpack over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Thompson nodded and pointed the gun at Juliette. "You, I see you move before we are well out of sight and I'll shoot you just for the fun of it. I'm a good shot from any distance. At the least, you'd be dead before the police got here." He started to move away from the camp, grabbing Daisy as he went. Shelby looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing with her?"

"She's going with us. Like I said earlier, I like the fear in her eyes. Besides, like you said she ratted me out. I can't let that go unpunished. Now, let's go find that hidey-hole you were telling me about. I'm ready for some fun."

Shelby's heart skipped a beat. "You can't do that."

Thompson laughed and pulled her close. "What's the matter? You jealous? Don't like to share? Get used to it. There's plenty of me to go around. She's going with us, for awhile anyway. Then we'll be alone and I can do all those nasty things I promised you."

Scott had to turn his head away as the madman kissed Shelby. If he ever got his hands on the guy, he'd make him pay for everything he'd said and done to his girlfriend. "Shelby, don't do this."

Shelby just looked at him, her eyes devoid of emotion. "Why shouldn't I? What's here for me? You all may claim to be my friends but I know the truth. You're just waiting until the time is right and then you'll hurt me just like everyone else in my life has. Well, I'm tired of waiting for the next knife in the back. At least with him, I won't be tempted to trust him; I won't be surprised when he hurts me. This way I'll know the score."

Scott didn't try to hide the tears that ran down his cheeks. He hated seeing the girl he loved hurting so much. "You don't know what he'll do to you. He's dangerous."

Shelby shook her head. Suppressing a shudder, she recalled the graphic details Thompson had supplied her with. She blinked back tears. "I know exactly what he's going to do. It's nothing I haven't experienced before. Dangerous? Maybe but you want to know what's really dangerous? Trusting and caring about people. Men like Thompson can hurt my body; I can handle that kind of pain. What I can't handle is never knowing when someone who claims to love me will hurt me worse than any physical pain ever could."

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fox Family owns all rights. I'm using the characters for entertainment only.

****

Hostage

Part Four

By: SparksJSH

"Juliette, untie us. We have to go after Shelby and Daisy." Scott urgently pleaded with the girl as soon as Thompson and the two girls disappeared down the path. If they hurried they might be able to still follow them.

But the thin teenager just sat there shaking. It was almost as if she hadn't heard Scott at all. Finally she looked at him and shook her head. 'He might be able to still see me. You heard him say he'd shoot me if I moved."

"He's gone Juliette! Come on, he can't shoot you now. But while you are sitting there shaking in your hiking boots, that madman is getting further and further away with Shelby and Daisy." Scott was practically screaming at her. He knew he was being rough on the frightened girl but he was more worried about Shelby.

"Yo meat, leave her alone. Can't you see she's scared?" Auggie would have slugged Scott if his hands were free. Then he gentled his tone. "It's okay, baby. You're safe now, Jules. He won't hurt you now. Come on over here and untie us and I'll protect you."

Glancing back to where Thompson had disappeared, Juliette finally nodded. Refusing to stand and make herself a larger target, she started to crawl toward the tree. She inched slowly forward – to slowly for Scott.

"Why'd she do it?" Ezra shook his head amazed. "Why did Shelby help him?"

"She was protecting us; getting him away from us so he wouldn't kill us." Scott rested his head against the tree, looking up at the sky. "If anything happens to her…"

A branch snapped in the woods behind the boys. Juliette screamed and flattened herself on the ground. She was certain Thompson had returned despite the fact the sound came from the opposite direction. As she continued to scream, Curtis and Peter rushed in to the clearing.

"Jule? Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Peter pulled her up and held her close. Glancing around he saw Curtis untying the boys. He gave them all a quick once over; glad to see they were relatively unharmed. He was alarmed, however, to see Sophie lying unconscious on the ground and no sign of Daisy and Shelby. As hard as it was to do so, he held his questions as he comforted Juliette.

As soon as the boys were free, Curtis went to check on Sophie and Auggie came to take Juliette from him. Only then did Peter ask his questions. "Where are Shelby and Daisy?"

"With Thompson." Scott answered thickly, ready to start searching. "We have to find them, Peter. There's no telling what he'll do to them."

Peter had no trouble envisioning exactly what Thompson had planned for the girls but he pushed those images aside for the sake of the others. "We will Scott. Do you have any idea where they went?"

Ezra nodded. "Shelby's taking him to this place she found when she first came here. She said she ran away and was gone for two days and that nobody found her hiding spot."

Peter smiled. His kids were getting good at thinking fast. "Two days, huh? I found her two hours after she ran. I know where she's talking about though. Curtis, how's Sophie?"

"She's lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be fine. Hank is bringing the big four-wheeler in here. We'll load her on the back and meet the ambulance at the school. As soon as he gets here, you and I can go after Thompson. Hank can get Sophie and the kids back safely."

"I'm going with you." Scott insisted.

Peter shook his head. "No way. Scott, I need you back at the school where I know you're safe. Please don't fight me on this. Curtis and I can move faster and quieter on our own. That's Shelby and Daisy's best chance."

"But Peter…"

The headmaster shook his head. "Scott, I know you are worried about them. I'm worried too. Curtis and I will find them and rescue them but I can't do that if I'm worried about you at the same time."

Before Scott could protest further, Hank appeared with the four-wheeler. Peter looked at his kids. Juliette was no longer hysterical but only marginally so. Auggie was holding her tightly, whispering reassurances in her ear. Ezra and David were standing around, looking for the world like they didn't know what to do.

"Ezra, do me a favor." Peter pulled him aside as Scott angrily went to help with Sophie. "Keep an eye on Scott. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Ezra nodded. "Yes, sir. Peter, please take care of Daisy – Shelby too."

Peter nodded. "You got it."

*****

Daisy stumbled over a stone and cried out in pain. She thought she was in shape. She never complained about the quests like Juliette did but Sophie and Peter never worked them at this pace. For the last twenty minutes, Thompson had practically been dragging her by the arm to keep up with Shelby. 

Thompson looked down at her and tugged her arm trying to get her to stand up. Daisy tried but her ankle protested. She must have twisted it when she fell. "Please," she begged. "I can't go on."

"You will or I'll kill you." Thompson warned. Shelby stopped and looked back at him careful to hide her fear. 

Daisy groaned. "You're killing me anyway. My ankle is hurt; I can't walk on it. Just give me a moment."

"We don't have a moment." Shelby insisted. She expected Peter to burst through those woods at any second. She knew if he did, Thompson wouldn't hesitate to kill Peter, Daisy and her. She couldn't let that happen. "Leave her here. She won't be able to follow us and she doesn't know where we are going. She'll have a hard time making it back to the others."

Shelby bit her lip and hoped he would do it. She didn't like the idea of just leaving Daisy out here but she knew her friend would be okay. She was careful not to look directly at Daisy. She'd made the mistake of doing that a couple of times since they left the others and the confused look Daisy gave her was almost too much for her to handle. Forcing a smile she stepped close to Thompson and touched his sweaty shirt. "Besides, she's slowing us down. Without her we can get to the hideout in no time and have fun."

"Shelby, don't do this." Daisy pleaded. She didn't know what her friend was doing. She knew as well as she knew her own name that Shelby was as repulsed by this man as she was. The idea that Shelby was coming on to him just to save her was almost more than she could stand.

"Shut up, Daisy." Shelby warned. As she edged closer she noticed the gun in the waistband of his pants. If she could get it away from him, Daisy could get away. She said a silent prayer that Daisy's ankle was just twisted and she could run. Forcing herself to get closer and closer to Thompson, Shelby ignored the stench his sweaty, unwashed body was producing and kissed him. 

Before he knew what was happening she had grabbed the gun. He grabbed at her wrist but not before she slung the weapon several feet away. His face darkened as he twisted her arm behind her brutally. Shelby cried out in pain but as she was turned toward Daisy, she saw the girl hadn't moved.

"Daisy, run! Get away from here." 

Daisy didn't want to leave. She didn't even know if her ankle would let her but she realized the risk Shelby had taken to help her. She couldn't waste the opportunity. Her face white, she turned and ran, forgetting the pain her ankle caused with each step. She couldn't bring herself to look back at Shelby.

With a curse, Thompson shoved Shelby to the ground. The blonde teenager landed on a rock and cried out again as it dug painfully in her ribs. She curled up in a ball as Thompson retrieved the gun. It was fortunate that she did because in his anger, Thompson kicked her as he passed by her. Curled up the way she was, his foot connected painfully to her shin instead of breaking ribs if she hadn't been. She watched him run after her friend. With a groan and a grimace of pain, Shelby pulled herself up and followed.

Daisy ran blindly. She could hear Thompson closing in on her. She screamed when she heard the rapport of the gun being fired and felt the bullet whiz by her head. She turned to look back and didn't see how close she was to the edge of the path. When the ground suddenly gave out beneath her feet, she screamed again. She began to roll down the embankment.

Thompson stood at the top and smiled when she came to a stop and lay there barely moving. He turned back and was surprised to see Shelby coming. She was holding her side and her face was devoid of color. He grabbed her roughly before she could look over the side. "Don't look. It ain't pretty. That was stupid for both of you. Your little friend is lying down there with a bullet in her head. Ain't nobody gonna help her."

Shelby swayed as if she were about to pass out. Thompson laughed as he caught her. He pulled her close. "Well, little girl, you got your wish; it's just you and me now."

*****

Peter stopped short when he heard the gunshot and Daisy scream. Curtis touched his arm. The sheriff knew what this was doing to the headmaster and he wished he could spare him some of the pain. "Come on, Peter; it came from over that way."

Peter nodded and followed him. They had been cutting through the woods instead of following the path in order to cover the distance faster. When they finally reached the path, they were dismayed to find no sign of either girl or Thompson. 

Then Peter heard a groan and saw a slender hand grabbed a rock on the edge of the path. With a cry to Curtis he rushed over. Daisy was pulling herself up the edge. Her clothes were a mess and she was covered with bruises but she was alive. He helped her up the rest of the way and hugged her tight. She clung to him gratefully. 

"Daisy, what happened?"

"I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell. Luckily several rocks and bushes broke my fall though." She quipped. Peter couldn't help but smile. Her dry wit was intact if nothing else. He quickly checked her over. He was surprised and pleased to discover nothing was broken. She still needed to see a doctor but she would be fine. "Peter." Daisy continued when he was through checking her out. "Thompson still has Shelby. She helped me get away and I don't think he was too happy with her for it. He's going to hurt her if you don't find her soon."

Peter nodded. "I know where they are heading."

Curtis clipped his radio to his belt. "I just radioed for a helicopter medvac. It should be here in twenty minutes. Peter, tell me where to find Shelby and you stay here with Daisy. Hopefully I'll be back with Shelby before the chopper gets here. If not go without us and I'll call for another one."

Peter shook his head. "Give me your gun. You wouldn't be able to find the cave even if I told you exactly where to find it. I'll go and you stay with Daisy."

Curtis was about to protest but knew it was just a waste of time. Finally he nodded and passed the headmaster his revolver and the radio. "Be careful, Peter."

*****

Thompson shoved Shelby to the ground inside the cave. He looked around and nodded. "Nice place you have here. I can see why no one found you. Too bad your friend didn't live long enough to see it."

Shelby didn't bother to hide the tears now. She drew herself up into a ball and called him a few unladylike names. Thompson laughed. "Now that's not the way you were talking earlier. I thought you were looking forward to all the 'nasty little things' I had planned for you."

"Go to Hell." Shelby had no more reason to pretend. Maybe if she pushed him hard enough he would just go ahead and kill her like he killed Daisy. It would be the best thing for her.

Thompson knelt beside her. "I've been there and I'm about to take you there. Don't think you fooled me for one minute. I know it was all an act. Don't matter none. We both got what we want – sort of. Most of your friends are still alive and I have a plaything and a safe place to hide out. Not a bad trade really."

Shelby tried to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. He was about to kiss her when a noise at the entrance of the cave startled him. He stood and squinted in the dim light. "What was that? I thought you said nobody knew about this place."

Shelby narrowed her eyes. "News flash. I lied."

Thompson cursed her as he drew his gun. Shelby closed her eyes tightly but the shot never came. Instead she could hear the sound of two people fighting. She opened her eyes and saw Peter grappling with the larger burly man. Though Peter had surprise on his side and was in good shape, it was obvious the convict was stronger and more accustomed to fighting. Then Shelby saw Thompson's gun lying at her feet. All the anger and fear that had been building up in her snapped as she picked up the gun. 

Her hands shaking, she trained the weapon on her tormentor and waited until his back was to her and there was no danger of hitting Peter. Without saying a word she cocked the gun and fired. The rapport of the gun echoed and reverberated in the small cavern. 

Thompson's body went slack and he fell to the ground. Peter stared at him in shock and then looked to Shelby. She was staring at Thompson's dead, bloody body in disbelief. She still held the gun tightly in her shaking hands but she was losing the last remnants of control very fast. 

Peter ran to her and took the gun from her. Tossing it to the ground he held the girl tightly in his arms and maneuvered her so that she couldn't see Thompson's body. He was worried at how stiff she remained in her embrace. Both Juliette and Daisy had almost melted against him when he had held them seemingly needing his strength to hold them up. The poor girl must be in deep shock. It was no wonder with everything she'd been through. 

"Come on Shelby, let's get out of here." He started to guide her out but she stopped, looking at Thompson. A hard shudder went up her whole body. Suddenly realization of what she had done dawned on her. Bile rose in her throat. She turned from Peter and crouched down as she vomited. Peter rubbed her back gently until she was finished. Then he helped her up. "It's over, Shelby. It's over."

Shelby said nothing as the two left the cave. Peter kept his arm around her the whole time. He expected the adrenaline that was keeping her going to give out at any minute. He hadn't lied to her. The immediate danger was over. Everyone was safe. But he knew as well as she probably did that the emotional aftermath wouldn't be over for a long, long time.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fox Family owns them and I do not.

****

Hostage

Part V

By: SparksJSH

"Do you think he'll find her?" Daisy watched the sheriff carefully, ready to catch him if he lied.

Curtis smiled. He liked her; she was spunky. She was obviously in pain and frightened but she was more worried about her friend. "Peter knows these woods better than anyone I know. He'll find her."

"But in what shape?"

A helicopter passed overhead. Curtis smiled; glad he didn't have to answer the question. "That's our ride. The pilot will land up on the ridge."

Daisy knew the area he was talking about. It was a good ten-minute walk from their current position. She sighed. "So I guess we have to walk up there to meet them."

Curtis laughed. "What do you think I am? Cruel? The medics know where we are; they'll bring a stretcher down and we'll carry you out of here in style."

Daisy frowned. "Great, carried out on a stretcher. How maudlin and victimish. I should be insulted but just this once, I don't think I'll complain."

*****

Peter glanced at Shelby. She hadn't said a word since they left the cave. He was worried about her. Though she appeared only bruised, he couldn't be sure if he'd reached them before Thompson had had a chance to assault her. He hoped and prayed he had. He kept his arm firmly around her waist. He was sure it was just a matter of time before the full impact hit her and her legs gave out on her. He'd already radioed the helicopter so the medics would wait for them on the ridge after retrieving Daisy and Curtis.

He could hear the chopper as they got closer. As they came out of the clearing, a medic rushed toward them. Peter expected Shelby to pull away as the medic tried to examine her but she didn't respond at all. She must be deeper in shock than he feared.   
  
"The other medics are on their way back. They should be here any second." The medic informed Peter. "Let's get her settled in the helicopter while we wait."

But just then Curtis entered the clearing, followed by a team of medics carrying a basket stretch. Peter was surprised that Daisy had agreed to be carried out like that. He would have found it funny if Shelby hadn't suddenly stiffened beside him. Glancing at her he saw her already pale face get even whiter. He tightened his hold, certain she was about to faint.

"Easy, Shelby. It's not what it looks. Daisy's okay. The stretcher is just a precaution. Come, both of you are going to the hospital."

*****

Roger was smiling as he entered the lodge. All the groups were still gathered there. He knew after several hours of being cooped up they were all on edge and nervous. Most everyone looked up in fear when he came in. He waited until he was sure he had everyone's attention. 

"Everyone, Peter just called. It's over. It's safe to leave the lodge. Everyone should go back to a normal routine. It's been a long day, though so be in dorms in an hour and lights out at nine."

As the different groups of teens began to file out he found the Cliffhangers sitting together near the fireplace. Auggie was holding Juliette close as he had been since they'd gotten back but Roger didn't say anything. He realized they both needed each other right then. Scott was sitting in a chair scowling at everyone. Roger sat on the end of the table.

"Shelby and Daisy are safe."

Juliette blinked back tears. "Were they hurt?"

"Peter couldn't tell me much over the phone. But they did take both girls to the hospital but Peter didn't talk like they had any serious injuries. He did say they were waiting to take Daisy to X-ray. He thinks both girls will be released in an hour or so. He said to tell you that all of you can stay together here in the lodge until they got back even if it was after lights out."

Ezra tried not to show how worried he was. "Did he say anything about Sophie?"

Roger shook his head. "Peter didn't have time. The last I heard, she was out of surgery. They removed the bullet and gave her a couple of units of blood. I imagine she'll be running around here in no time like nothing happened."

"What about Thompson? What happened to him?" Auggie tightened his hold on Juliette as he asked what everyone was wondering.

Roger hesitated. Peter had briefly filled him in but he wasn't sure how much he would want the Cliffhangers to know. "He's dead."

"How?" Scott hoped he'd died a painful death.

Roger sighed. "Is it important?"

"I bet Shelby had something to do with it." David retorted. "She was already ready to hurt someone before this all began."

Jumping up Scott grabbed David's shirt. Roger came between the two boys. "Scott, back off. David keep your mouth shut or I'll put you on shuns for a week. Look, I know you all went through Hell today. You all have a right to be on edge. But nobody is going to help anybody by going at each other's throats. Scott, Thompson's dead; leave it at that."

Scott nodded after a long minute. Then he looked Roger in the eye. "Did Peter say if Thompson… If he…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. 

  
Roger gripped the boy's shoulder. He knew what Scott was trying to ask. "Peter didn't say. I'm sure she's fine, Scott. Now, I noticed when we served dinner that none of you ate. Now that you know Daisy and Shelby are safe, does anyone want something to eat?"

Juliette wiped her eyes and leaned her head on Auggie's shoulder. "I'm not hungry but thanks." The others echoed the sentiment.

Roger nodded. He understood how they all felt. He'd felt the same way since the moment Hank and the other deputies had arrived to secure the school. He knew they would all feel better when they saw their friends for themselves. "All right. If you decide you want something later, let me know."

*****

"We're here." Curtis informed his passengers unnecessarily as he pulled into the school. He looked at Shelby who was sitting next to him in the front passenger seat. She didn't move, but continued to stare out the window. He had a feeling Peter was going to have his hands full when the teen finally gave in to the raw emotions that she was holding so carefully in check. 

"Thanks for the ride." Peter thanked the sheriff wearily from his spot in the back seat. Daisy was asleep beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. The doctor had told him he'd given her a shot for pain and it had evidently wiped the poor girl out. He nudged her. "Daisy?"

Her eyes fluttered open briefly and then she frowned. "It's still dark."

Peter laughed. "I know. We're at the school. Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you inside?"

Daisy groaned but opened her eyes fully. "In case you forgot the doctor put me on crutches. I can't walk. I can hobble and no you aren't carrying me inside. Why are we parked outside the lodge and not the dorm?"

"The others I know are waiting up for us in there. I figured after all the seven of you went through today, you might all want to sleep in the lodge tonight so you could be together. Need any help?"

She shook her head. "Thanks but no. I'll make my entrance unaided. Well, almost unaided." 

She opened the door and eased gingerly out. Peter smiled as he watched her hobble across the parking log. He got out on his side and then opened the door to the front passenger side. Squatting down, he looked at Shelby. "We're here. I know Scott's anxious to see you but if you want to talk before you see everyone that's okay too. We can go to my office."

Shelby shook her head. Peter sighed and moved out of her way. As she slowly walked to the door, Curtis looked at Peter. "You're going to have a rough time with her."

"Tell me something I didn't already know. Thanks for everything, Curtis."

"I'll be back up here in the morning. I know the Marshals are just itching to question everyone. I headed them off at the hospital but I know that by tomorrow I won't be able to keep them away. At the very least, I've bought them a few hours. The kids don't need that hassle tonight."

Peter nodded. "Thanks. We'll take what we can get. See you in the morning."

*****

Ezra was the first to notice Daisy as she entered the lodge. He smiled; relieved to see she was in fact okay if not a little worse for wear. As he stood, the others noticed her as well. Soon, Juliette, Auggie, David and Ezra were engulfing her in a welcoming hug.

"Easy guys." Daisy was just as glad to see them but her battered body couldn't take the enthusiastic greeting. She saw Scott hovering nearby casting worried looks toward the door. "Shelby's on her way in, Scott. I should warn you though…"

Before she could finish, Shelby stepped inside. This time Scott led the rush for a welcome hug. Before they could overwhelm her, Shelby pushed her way past them and went to the other side of the room where she stared out the window. Scott looked hurt and Daisy just shook her head before finishing her statement. "She's still pretty freaked."

Scott was fighting hard not to cry. His jaw was rocking. "Did he rape her?"

Daisy bit her lower lip. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

Scott started toward his girlfriend but Peter gently grabbed his arm. "Scott, wait. There's something I need to tell you all." He waited until he had everyone's attention. Then he filled them in on what had happened in the cave quietly so that Shelby couldn't hear.

Juliette shuddered when he finished. "I couldn't imagine having to kill someone. Poor Shelby."

"He deserved to die." Scott insisted.

"I won't argue with you, Scott." Peter agreed. "However it's not as cut and dried when you are the one who has to pull the trigger. Just be a little understanding if Shelby isn't her usual self tonight."

"Shelby hasn't been herself in a long time." David quipped. "Remind me what her usual self is."

Before Scott could throw the first punch, Peter stopped him by catching his fist in his hand. He was too exhausted and drained to deal with this tonight. "Enough. Okay, soon – very soon – all of us," This time he included everyone as he spoke and gave Shelby a pointed glance. "Are going to have to talk about what happened. The fear and the anger you are all feeling aren't going to go away by themselves. But if we talk about it and help each other we can get past it. I'm not saying it's going to be easy."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "When is anything with you easy? Okay, so we have to talk but please not tonight. I'd hate to be put on kitchens because I fell asleep during group. And that's exactly what I'm going to do as soon as I get to the couch."

Peter had to smile. "Like I said, soon, but not tonight. We are all wiped out."

Auggie put his arm around Juliette's waist. "Are we still crashing here in the lodge?"

Peter noticed how tenderly Auggie was treating Juliette and the gentle way Ezra was helping Daisy to the couch. He nodded. "Yeah, we'll just move the overnighter indoors."

The kids had already brought their sleeping bags in. David got into his near the fireplace. Auggie and Juliette settle down next to one another on the floor. Daisy, because of her bruises, got the couch and Ezra moved his bag to the floor next to the couch. 

Peter dropped wearily into a chair. He watched as Scott went to Shelby. Scott was obviously trying to get the girl to join them. But Shelby shrugged his hand off her shoulder and continued to stare out the window. Peter felt sorry for Scott. He knew how much Scott loved Shelby. He knew too how much Shelby cared for Scott even if she wasn't showing it.

After a while, Scott gave up and settled down in his sleeping bag away from the rest of the group. Peter almost went to Shelby himself but he held off. He knew the troubled teen was just as exhausted as he was if not more. He hoped that by leaving her alone, Shelby would feel comfortable enough to go to sleep.

That was his hope at least. He wouldn't feel right about giving in to his own exhaustion until all the kids were asleep. He'd expected, however, for her to collapse at some point every since they left the cave together but she hadn't yet. Peter suppressed a groan. It was going to be a long night.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Fox Family owns Higher Ground and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment.

****

Hostage

Part Six

By: SparksJSH

"She looks dead on her feet." Roger winced as soon as he said it. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

Peter gratefully accepted the mug of coffee Roger handed him. He felt like he needed toothpicks to pry his eyes open. "Yet, somehow appropriate. What time is it?"

"7 a.m. Did you sleep at all?" Roger shook his head.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "There are a couple of short periods of time during the night that I can't account for. I have to assume I was asleep then but no for the most I did not sleep. Neither did Shelby. I kept thinking that sooner or later she wasn't going to be able to stand there any longer. But there she is."

"Sophie called from the hospital. She wanted you to pick her up at ten. But I think maybe Jeff or I should go get her. You might fall asleep at the wheel."

"They're releasing Soph already? She just had surgery yesterday. She lost a lot of blood."

"She's as worried about these guys as you are. She knows she can't help them from the hospital and I'm betting she bullied the doctor into releasing her."

Peter shook his head. "I bet you're right. Sophie probably did outstubborn the doctor and I would fall asleep driving. I can't remember ever being this tire."

"Yesterday was a hard day for us all. Why don't you go to your office and catch a couple of hours of sleep. I can keep an eye on things here."

Peter frowned. The offer sounded too good but then he looked at Shelby. She hadn't moved from that spot since they'd gotten back. He didn't see how she was still standing. "I can't. What if they need me?" 

"Peter, Shelby's gonna have a breakthrough – or a breakdown – soon. Be honest, wouldn't you rather face that well rested?"

Peter took a long swallow of the coffee. "You're right. Okay, I'll go rest, but come get me if anything happens."

******

Scott woke up not long after Peter left the lodge. Stretching, he realized the others were still asleep – except for Shelby. Leaving his sleeping bag, he joined her at the window. She glanced at him but said nothing.

Finally Scott tenderly touched a bruise on her cheek. "How long you been up?"

"Forever." Shelby admitted softly. Scott was glad to hear her say something even if it was only one word.

"Yeah, it does seem like we left on the quest forever ago. I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was when you went with him. Every time he put his hands on you or looked at you, I wanted to kill him."

"Yeah, well I beat you to it." Shelby replied dryly.

"Don't say it like you are sorry. From what Peter told us, you saved his life. I know you saved ours lives."

"Whatever."

Scott frowned. "Don't. Don't downplay what you did. Thompson would have shot us all if Peter and Curtis had burst into that clearing."

"All I did was take advantage of an opportunity to get away before any of you had a chance to hurt me."

"Bull. I didn't buy that yesterday when you fed that line to us and I don't buy it now. I would never hurt you."

"That's what they all say. People claim they'd never hurt you because they care but somehow you still end up hurt. And the pain is worse because you weren't expecting it."

Scott's eyes grew watery. "Shel, I'd rather die than hurt you."

To his surprise, Shelby turned her back on him. "Go away, Scott."

Scott lowered his head. He couldn't believe she was acting like that. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "I love you, Shelby. Apparently you don't believe or trust that right now but it's true. I know you're upset; I'm here when you're ready to talk. Don't give up on us."

Getting no further response, Scott sighed and went to roll up his sleeping bag. He would find a way to reach her no matter what it took. The end of a crutch came to rest in the middle of his bag; he looked up to see Daisy staring at him.

"Don't take her personally. Yesterday was not one of our better days – for any of us. I don't know what it was like for you and the others to have to wait around wondering and worrying about what was happening to us just like you don't know what it was like for us to go through it."

"I know that. I just want to help her. Why is that so hard for her to understand?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. He could be so dense at times. "When has Shelby ever readily accepted help? Come on Scott; think about it. Shelby was already upset about something and then this happens. I'd be more surprised if she was Miss Mary Sunshine."

Scott had to smile. "I'd be freaked out if Shelby ever acted like Miss Mary Sunshine. Okay, I'll give her time. Now, I'm going to breakfast."

Daisy waited until he left before approaching Shelby himself. "Are you going to breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

Daisy nodded. "Right, sorry, Juliette; I had you mistaken for Shelby."

The comment didn't so much as earn her a glare. Daisy frowned. That was twice now she'd gotten away with saying something that should have gotten her decked. "Well, anyway, thanks."

Shelby looked at her. "For what?"

"For that stupid stunt you pulled with the gun. Thompson could have killed you when you went for his gun."

Shelby shrugged. "I'm not that lucky. Instead, he nearly killed you."

Daisy ignored the first part of Shelby's comment. She smiled dryly. "Well, I guess the fates smiled fondly on both of us for once in our lives. So even if you aren't hungry, how about you coming to breakfast anyway? You could open the doors for me."

Shelby glanced toward the door. Ezra was trying to appear inconspicuous as he waited for Daisy. "Looks like Freakin wants to be the one to open your doors."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting. If he keeps scuffing his foot against the floor, he'll wear out his shoe. We'll talk later."

"Whatever."

*****

Roger pulled into school. An U.S. Marshall car was already parked in front of Peter's office. Beside him, Sophie stiffened slightly. The whole nightmare yesterday had happened because a vehicle just like the one next to them had crashed.

Roger gave her a concerned look. "Curtis warned Peter they'd be here to question everyone about what happened."

She nodded. "Yeah, they questioned me last night after Peter took the girls home. I couldn't really tell them much."

Sophie frowned. She felt like she had let the kids down. She certainly hadn't been able to protect them from the escaped convict. A twinge of pain in her shoulder reminded her that Thompson hadn't given her much choice but she still felt bad. "How are the kids?"

Roger shrugged. "Once Hank returned with the majority of the Cliffhangers the other groups settled down some but they were pretty frightened when we first corralled them in the lodge. I don't think the Cliffhangers took an easy breath until Peter came back with Daisy and Shelby."

Sophie nodded. "I saw them briefly at the hospital; Peter brought them to my room so I could see for myself they were fine. Daisy was Daisy; frightened obviously, but snapping quickly back to her usual self. But Shelby, I almost didn't recognize her. She reminded me of a bouncing ball that's lost its bounce. The poor kid has been through so much already; she didn't need this."

Roger frowned. "What?" Then he smiled. "You got her to open up. What's going on?"

"Not completely. I still think there's more going on in her head than she let on but yeah I have a strong sense of why she's hurting. But until Shelby says I can share it, I'd rather keep it to myself. I don't want her to feel like I betrayed her trust."

Roger nodded. "I can understand that. Peter's probably in his office with the Marshals. He'll want to see you."

Sophie nodded. "I'll check in with him in a few minutes. I want to speak to Shelby."

"Unless Peter had to drag her out, she's probably in the lodge. She hasn't left, hasn't slept and hasn't eaten. Hopefully you can reach her. Somebody has to."

*****

Shelby looked up as Sophie approached her. She reluctantly admitted she was glad to see the blonde counselor out of the hospital. Sophie was still slightly pale and sporting a sling. "What is this? You and Daisy competing to see who has the worst battle scars?"  
  
Sophie laughed. "The two of us are a sight, aren't we? You don't look all that worse for wear. How are you?"

Shelby shrugged. "I'm not wearing a sling or breaking my neck trying to walk with crutches."

Sophie nodded. "True, but we both know that sometimes the worst hurts don't leave visible scars. So how are you really? Roger said you haven't eaten or slept."

Shelby groaned. "What's with you, Sophie? You just got out of the hospital and you're already trying to pick my brain."

Sophie sighed. She knew Shelby wasn't going to make this easy on her. "Shelby, I care about you. I know you were already upset about your grandfather."

Shelby stiffened. "I don't want to talk about Pap."

"Shelby." Peter interrupted from the doorway. "Marshal Grant is ready to question you."

"Great." Shelby's tone was dry. "Just what I've been waiting for."

"I'll be right behind you. Go on over to my office."

For a moment, fear flashed in Shelby's eyes and then it was gone. Both Peter and Sophie saw it however and exchanged a look. Shelby frowned. "They can't come here?"

Peter wondered if Shelby was scared to leave the lodge. It would explain why she hadn't moved from the building all morning. "They could but they've got everything set up already in my office. Besides you've been cooped up in her since last night. The change of scenery will do you good."

"Whatever." She turned on her heel and reluctantly left.

"She's scared." Sophie remarked when Shelby was out of earshot.

Peter nodded. "I think you're right. Can't say I really blame her. I didn't get a chance to tell you that she's the one you killed Thompson."

Sophie sat on the edge of the couch, tears filling her eyes. "Just when I think this nightmare can't get any worse, I find out something new that proves me wrong. What are we going to do?"

"Tonight we are going to have a confrontational group. Shelby may be hurting the worst but this has affected all the Cliffhangers, you and me. Everyone is going to have to confront their feelings about what happened."

Sophie whistled softly. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be a pretty group."

"No," Peter agreed. "But it will be a necessary one."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
